El Incidente de Anko
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: la terquedad no lleva a nada sino pregúntenle a Mitarashi... KakaAnko


_Hello everybody! _

_Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, ojalá y les guste a todos..._

_Recuerden, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto, si pudiera los compraría, jeje..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>.-<strong>_

_**Incidente de Anko**_

_**By Natsumi Anko**_

.-

Anko suspiró. La información que le habían dado era lo último que ella quería oír. Le habían asignado una misión de la aldea del sonido y, a su vez, Orochimaru. Ella tenía que ser un espía, en busca de cualquier movimiento sospechoso en el pueblo.

Ella suspiró de nuevo. Sabía que el obstáculo siguiente, iba a ser uno de lo más difícil que debía superar, decirle a Kakashi. Desde aquella noche en el bosque, había sido muy protector con ella, manteniéndola lejos de hacer las cosas que consideraba demasiado peligroso para ella. Ella sabía que ésta sería una de esas cosas. Ella bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que convencerlo no sería tarea fácil. Ella vio como una sombra muy conocida se acercaba. Bueno, hablando del rey de Roma y él que se asoma... Ella trató de fingir una sonrisa cuando él se le acercó.

**-"¿Qué estás escondiendo?"**- Preguntó, sabiendo exactamente lo que era.

**-"¿Por qué lo dices? tú sabes muy bien lo que es"-**

**-"¿Cuál es la misión que te requiere hacer?"** -Le preguntó, preguntándose si ella le decía.

**-" No es nada importante"-**. Ella dijo con una mueca pequeña.

**-"Déjame adivinar, ¿aldea del sonido?"-**

Anko no respondió.

**-"Anko, no puedes ir a esta misión. Una pequeña cantidad de chakra es todo lo que se necesita para incapacitarte el dolor, por lo tanto, sería inútil además de ser un blanco fácil. Iré en tu lugar. Estarás más segura aquí"-**

**-"Estás hablando con la mujer que casi te quita la vida en el bosque hace algunas noches."-** Ella le recordó **-"¿De verdad crees que tengo miedo a la muerte?"-**

Él la miró, esperando que ella se diera cuenta de la verdadera razón.

Anko puso los ojos. Ella sabía que convencerlo iba a ser difícil, pero no lo suficiente. Suspiró, se levantó y comenzó a alejarse, ignorando los gritos de Kakashi para que ella regrese. Ella tendría que irse dándole la espalda. Lo miró y lo vio de pie delante de ella, sorprendiéndola un poco. Sabía que él iba a seguir dándole conferencias acerca de que no debería ir, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Ella tenía que acabar con Orochimaru de una vez por todas. Tenía que acabar con todo.

A la mañana siguiente, Kakashi se despertó y salió corriendo para el apartamento de Anko. Se asomó a la ventana. Ella todavía estaba en casa. Suspiró de alivio y se dirigió a su apartamento.

Anko se dio la vuelta, mirando a su ventana, sabía que Kakashi bajaría la guardia, dándole la oportunidad de escaparse para reunirse con su equipo. Él se pondría furioso cuando se entere de que ella se fue cuando él no estaba mirando, pero también sabía que era la única manera de salir sin "peleas amante" ya innecesarias. En este momento, no estaba segura de cuánto lo amaba. Ella sólo sabía que ella estaba enojada con él. Él le había mejores intenciones en mente, pero no siempre están de acuerdo con sus decisiones, siendo éste uno de esos momentos.

Ella entendía que él estaba pensando en ella cuando dio sus sugerencias, pero también sabía que no tenía voz en estos asuntos. ¡Ay!, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan lindo? Sería mucho más fácil si no fuera tan encantador... Se deslizó por la puerta principal y se dirigió a la puerta, donde su equipo la estaba esperando. Había pensado en dejar una de esas cursis notas, pero él iba a ver a través de eso.

Pocos días después, Kakashi se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage. Se le había informado de que tenía una misión especial para él. Se preguntó dónde estaba Anko. No la había visto por unos días y temía que ella se hubiera ido en esa misión a sus espaldas. Suspiró al tiempo que abría la puerta.

**-"Ah, Kakashi, estás aquí. Tu misión es la búsqueda y, si es necesario, el rescate"**- Tsunade dijo cruzando las manos bajo la barbilla.

**-"¿Dónde y quién?"-**

**-"El bosque en medio de la aldea del sonido y nosotros. Envié un equipo de espionaje y debieron haber regresado"-**

**-"¿Quién dirigirá el equipo? ¿Anko?"-**

**-"No, ella abandonó la misión por lo que puse a otra persona a cargo"-** ella dijo.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, contento de oír buenas noticias por parte de Tsunade.

**-"Informa cuando regreses tan pronto como sea posible"**- Tsunade dijo, espantando él por la puerta.

Kakashi se preguntó qué estaba pasando. Tsunade por lo general no actúa así. Él creía que Anko se había quedado, por lo que ella estaba a salvo.

Él salió corriendo por la puerta principal, y el olor que le llamó la nariz cuando entró en el bosque no era muy agradable. El olor de la sangre se espesaba en el aire. Siguió el olor durante un tiempo y lo llevó a un pequeño claro. Cuerpos de ninjas del sonido, la arena, y de la aldea de la hoja estaban esparcidos alrededor. Reconoció algunos de los cuerpos como Tsunade los había enviado a la misión de espionaje. Habían sido capturados. Suna aparentemente estaba espiando, así y había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento inoportuno. Dio un paso atrás y miró hacia arriba, tratando de escapar de la visión horripilante cuando algo muy familiar llamó su atención. Una manga de la chaqueta beige se mecía con la brisa en una rama de un árbol sobre su cabeza. Era el abrigo de Anko. Lo habían engañado.

Saltó a la rama y casi se desmayó al ver la sangre por debajo de él que el cuerpo de Anko no tenía vida. Ella tenía shurikens, kunais, y Senbons esparcidos por las piernas, el cuello y el pecho. Ella no mostraba señales de vida. Dos kunais en sus hombros eran probablemente todo lo que la mantenía en pie. Su abrigo se había deslizado de uno de sus hombros y se mecía suavemente con la brisa y la cabeza hacia abajo. Él levantó la barbilla para ver si sus ojos estaban abiertos, esperando que ella aún estuviera viva. Para su horror, vio que sus ojos eran pálidos y grises.

Estaba muerta. Sacó los kunais de sus hombros y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo mientras se sentaba. Trató de contener las lágrimas mientras se preguntaba qué podría haber hecho para merecer esa muerte. Ella se movió un poco en su regazo aún no estaba muerta pero no iba a durar mucho más tiempo a este ritmo. Él tomó su cuerpo inerte y comenzó a correr de vuelta a Konoha con la esperanza de que llegaría a tiempo al hospital.

Atravesó las puertas del hospital de Konoha, por lo que a su vez todo el mundo miró a la persona sangrienta en sus brazos.

**-"Necesitamos un médico, ¡Ahora!"-** Una de las enfermeras gritaba.

**-"Me di cuenta que Anko Mitarashi estaba en el bosque en esta condición. ¿Pueden salvarla?"**- Kakashi preguntó muy preocupado.

**-"Si los médicos trabajan con ella de inmediato, puede sobrevivir. Dios, esto es peor que cuando Neji Hyuuga se metió en el lío con Kidomaru..."**- murmuró la enfermera.

**-"¿Dónde debo ponerla?"**- Kakashi le preguntó, poniéndose un poco molesto.

**-"En el cuarto de atrás. ¡Sígame!"**- un ninja médico dijo, haciendo señas para él.

Kakashi corrió y puso a Anko en la cama, manchando las sábanas blancas de su sangre. **-"¿Me puedo quedar?"-**

**-"No. Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar en ella de inmediato o puede ser que también el plan de su funeral"- **

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y resentido salió de la habitación. Tuvo que ir frente a Tsunade.

Él irrumpió a través de las puertas de la oficina del Hokage, aún cubierto de sangre de Anko.

**-"¡Por Dios, Kakashi! ¿Qué te pasó?"**- Tsunade le preguntó, sorprendida.

**-"¿Por qué me mintió? Anko está en el hospital y todo es debido a que se le ha asignado a esta misión. Pensé que tendría el suficiente sentido común para mantenerla alejada de esto"- **él dijo, ardiente ira en sus ojos.

**-"Anko, ¿Está bien?"-**

**-"Ella no sobrevivirá. Los médicos están haciendo lo que pueden para salvar su vida. Mi pregunta sigue en pie. ¿Por qué me mintió?"-**

Tsunade miró a su billete de lotería premiado con un suspiro. **-"Yo sabía que algo andaba mal... Debes estar con ella"-**

**-"Los médicos me dijeron que no puedo estar ahí. Iré a verla más tarde"- **

**-"Diles que te dejen entrar, órdenes de la Hokage"-** ella dijo, una mirada culpable cruzó su cara.

Kakashi no quería volver al hospital en el estado en que se encontraba. Corrió a casa y se cambió de ropa en algo menos sangriento.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, una enfermera le saludó. **-"¿Eres tú el que trajo Anko Mitarashi?"-**

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza **-"Tengo órdenes de la Hokage. Ella dice que me deje pasar, no importa que esté pasando"-**

**-"Por aquí, Hatake Kakashi, ¿no?"**- le preguntó.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Él sólo quería llegar con Anko. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien y que estuviera fuera de la zona de peligro.

La sala estaba llena de médicos cansados, todos intentando con todas sus fuerzas para dejarla en condición estable. Kakashi casi se enferma al verla así.

**-"¿Ella va a vivir?"**- le preguntó Sakura, que estaba de pie asumiendo el control, cuando uno de los otros se quedaron sin chakra.

**-"Honestamente, Kakashi sensei, todavía no lo sé. Ella parece estar recuperándose, pero no podemos estar seguros de la cantidad de sangre que perdió, o si alguno de sus órganos vitales se encuentran afectados "**- Sakura admitió **-"Hicimos que el sangrado se detenga, sin embargo"-**

Kakashi suspiró. Él esperaba que ella lo hiciera. Se sentó en una silla y se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, los médicos todavía estaban en el trabajo, junto con Sakura.

**-"K-Kaka...shi..."-** un pequeño murmullo hizo que Kakashi mirara hacia arriba.

Anko estaba hablando. Se había tomado casi un día, pero ella estaba hablando.

**-"Ella está en condición estable, estará bien"**- Sakura informó a Kakashi secándose el sudor de su frente.

Él sonrió, esperando que los médicos que terminaran antes de caminar hacia Anko y se arrodilló a su lado. Abrió los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

**-"Estás loca, Anko. ¿Cómo me enamoro de ti?"**- preguntó, cogiéndole la mano.

**-"Te enamoraste de mí... porque yo... "**- susurró con palabras suaves y tensas.

**-"Shh. No hables"**- le susurró -**"¿Cuando saldrá?"-**

Sakura sonrió **-"Si va a cuidar de ella, puede retirarse. Déjeme vendar sus heridas que no sanan por completo para que no puedan volver a abrir"-**

Anko miró a Sakura cómo la más joven kunoichi vendaba las heridas, causando dolor, más que nada. Sakura se alejó, cuando Kakashi ayudó a Anko a ponerse de pie, poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de apoyo.

Anko bromeando se apartó y comenzó a salir cojeando de la puerta, riendo en voz baja. Kakashi caminó tras ella sonriendo. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por Anko tanto como antes. Podía cuidar de sí misma.

.-

* * *

><p><strong><em>(NA)_**

_Espero les haya sido de su agrado..._

_Hasta pronto..._


End file.
